


Synthetic Hearts

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: X6 discovers his true feelings for the General, and that leads to some things





	

Prologue: Shadow and X6-88, have been friends for many years. They met in The Institute, around 6 years ago, they've fought countless battles and their friendship endured. Now, on the eve of a new war, X6, now Xavier Rains, has something to tell his beloved Shadow. Something unexpected that leads to unexpected actions.

 

 

"One month and two weeks after healing... The Minutemen have declared war on the Gunners..." Shadow thought to herself while sitting alone in her office. "I don't know how much longer I can do this..." she said out loud with an exasperated sigh. 

There came a knock at her door and she sighed again. Shadow cleared her throat and switched to her authoritative voice and said "Yes?" in case it was one of her soldiers. "Ma'am? May I come in it's X- I mean Xaiver Rains." came the voice of the Ex-Courser, X6-88, and Shadow smiled. "Of course Xaiver. Please come in." Shadow said pleasantly as her voice returned to normal. Shadow missed spending time with him anyway, so this was a wonderful distraction.

X6 walked in and closed the door behind him, surprisingly wearing civilian clothes, "Probably because I manged to convince him too not long ago" Shadow thought as she looked at her dear friend. Though she'd be lying if she didn't think the formfitting black jeans, red t-shirt, his black leather jacket, and combat boots looked great on him. The view was enough that her breath caught slightly, letting a small gasp escape. X6 had always caught her eye, but today? "Those civilian clothes look nice on you, Xavier" Shadow said calmly and smiled. 

"Thank you Ma'am. I appreciate your compliment." X6 replied with the small smile only she had seen. "You're welcome. Please, have a seat and we can discuss what you need." Shadow said, leaning slightly over her desk and giving him her full attention and folds her hands. X6 sits down on the chair opposite Shadow and removes his shades, placing them on the desk between them, then he looks up at her with his steel gray eyes, he actually looked a bit nervous. Shadow's smile fades "What's wrong Xavier?" she asks as concern crosses her face.

X6 reaches across the desk and takes one of her hands in his, which in itself was concerning, since he'd never done that before. "Well Ma'am, to be honest... You are." he replies, his sharp gaze never leaving her face. Shadow looks at him now confusion mixing with her concern, "Me? What have I done wrong?" she thinks, but only says "Please explain."

"Ma'am... No, I mean Shadow, for the longest time I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I still can't and at first I thought I was malfunctioning, so I asked Colonel Rose to run a diagnostics scan on me. The scan showed nothing, which I found odd since I was feeling strange along with my thoughts of you. I then decided to ask the other synth units you have in your ranks and they all weren't sure what was wrong with me. That was until, I spoke to D6-99. When I told him of my symptoms he smiled then explained that he had had the same feelings for Travis before they were together... So I've come by to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you." X6 said then paused for Shadow's reaction.

Shadow stared at him in disbelief, but as she looked into his eyes she could see there was no dishonesty in them, though he wouldn't lie to her if he wanted too. Shadow stammered for a moment, completely shocked, then managed to say "Pardon? You what?" the shock now obvious on her face. But X6, well he just smiled and said "I love you, Shadow."

"Holy Shit" Shadow let slip, since that wasn't a common thing for her. But she quickly recovered so that X6 didn't take it as a rejection. "Xavier, I love you too. I have since you saved my life at Libritalia. I'm glad you feel the same." Shadow said with a smile. X6's heart soared and his smile widened. In a bold move X6 got up and came around Shadow's desk and pulled her into a deep kiss. This surprised Shadow, but then she lost herself in the kiss, happily, enjoying every second of it.

Shadow and X6 shifted and Shadow slid onto her desk as X6 kissed her deeply again, only panting to breathe. Shadow was panting slightly as she leaned her head to rest against X6's. She looked into his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around her before he moved to kiss her neck. Another thing that caught her off guard, but that was alright. "X6 are you sure?" she whispered as one of his hands slid to her thigh, setting her desire off with a spark. X6 looked at her again and nodded ever so slightly, then added "Shadow I..." he said running his hands over her body, committing every curve to his memory, though he was careful to keep watch for any signs that something wasn't allowed. Shadow nodded and decided now was the time to take the lead, much to X6's pleasure.

Shadow kissed him deeply again then moved from his lips down his jawline to his neck. X6 let out a small moan when her lips touched a particularly tender spot on his neck. He leaned into the kiss on his neck, so Shadow thought she'd try something a bit different, and gently bit him, causing a louder moan to escape him. "Ma'am, a bit harder please... I seem to be enjoying that a lot." He whispered and Shadow complied.

X6's moan increased with the harder she bit, but she never caused him pain, but then he remembered the door was unlocked, "Shit... Hold on Ma'am..." He said then let her go to walk over and lock the door. After it was locked he returned to Shadow, eagerly. Shadow was about to continue what she was doing for him, but this time X6 took control. X6 gently pulled Shadow closer to the edge of her desk and bit her neck to see if he'd get the same reaction from her. It was a little too hard, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Shadow moaned and pulled him closer, her knee pressing against his hardened length, which made him let loose a string of curse words. X6 slipped his hand underneath her halter top and lacy bra to caress her rather sizable breasts. The action set off another spark of desire though Shadow's blood, so she pulled off her halter top and undid her bra so that X6 would have better access. He stared at her body for a moment in admiration and slid off his jacket and t-shirt. "Damn... How'd I get so lucky?" they both whispered as Shadow smiled at him, admiring his physique. X6 had a few scars, but to Shadow they only added to how much she already loved him.

X6 gets pushed back slightly so that Shadow could take off her jeans and panties, which she tossed onto the already forming pile of clothes. Then she turns back to X6 and pushes him onto her desk. Shadow climbs astride his lap. X6 was confused by the action, but then he pulls her into another deep kiss as Shadow's hand slips between them to undo his jeans. 

"We can stop anytime X6" Shadow whispers when they part. "I'm all yours Ma'am" X6 responds. Surprisingly, in this situation Shadow actually enjoyed being called "Ma'am", in fact it turned her on more. Once his pants were undone she pulled them off along with his boxers, adding them to the pile. Shadow then took her position astride his lap again and began kissing his neck, adding bites, occasionally, which pulled pleasured moans from his throat. Shadow smirks and enjoys the feel of him growing hard again against her thigh.

X6 could no longer handle the teasing, so he flipped her onto the desk, growling slightly, and pinned her wrists above her head. "Gods above... That growl..." She thinks now flushed and growing wetter than she'd been in a long while. X6 runs a free hand down her body, but stops just before her entrance, much to her disappointment. However X6 doesn't leave her hanging. He removed his hand and positioned his hardened cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her tight, wet core.

Shadow screamed slightly at his size, but quickly readjusted as her body remembered that it could handle this, since it wasn't the first time she felt this size, though admittedly it had been a long while since she even had had any sexual contact. Shadow pushed the thought away and filled her mind with the feel of X6 filling her up. Shadow couldn't wait any more so she shifted and X6 slid into her fully and quickly, with her loud, pleasured scream filling his ears.

X6 wasn't expecting the sudden movement which pulled another pleasured, but loud, growl from him as her walls squeezed him. "Damn..." he said and began to thrust into her, slowly at first. But, even the Ex-Courser couldn't hold back too long, especially with the feel of his Love pulsating around him. "Fuck... Shadow..." he groaned and increased his speed. "Gods above... I love you X6" Shadow whispered and matched his pace.

Shadow was moaning his name like it was the only thing she could say, and truthfully, it was, the only thing that was able to escape her pleasure hazed brain. "Fuck... X6 please... I'm so close..." Shadow begged, slightly, her body involuntarily squeezing him as they kept up their pace. X6 slammed into Shadow when she squeezed him, bringing her to a sharp, pleasurable climax, followed shortly after, by his own climax, her name on his lips.

They were both panting and sweaty, but Shadow clung to X6, in a semi cuddle, since they were still sprawled across her desk, her important papers scattered around the room, but neither cared. Lost in each others embrace, X6 said "I love you Shadow... And I'm glad you feel the same." Shadow kissed him deeply then said "Always have my love." If X6 could truly blush he would have, but as it was he just pulled Shadow closer. When X6 was fully limp he pulled out of Shadow, his panting long since stopped, though Shadow's panting hadn't.

Shadow hadn't felt them, but as she looked at her body now she saw the crisscrossing scratch and bite marks all over her body, along with a few other marks. However Shadow didn't care that she was all marked up, she loved it, besides it's not like she hadn't left marks of her own on X6. "Trophies" She thought happily.

Shadow was on her feet again in no time and looked at X6, "You know... I've always wanted to try it leaning over a couch" She was mostly joking, But X6 wrapped her in another embrace, "Is that an order Ma'am?" He asked with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jeez, I'm scared posting this, but I really hope you enjoy it.


End file.
